


Sweet to Taste, Saccharine

by xlessxthanx3x



Series: In the beginning, there were lips [3]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: AKA, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Full penetration, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, In Public, M/M, Oh Where To Begin, Riding, Rimming, Stripping, [cher horowitz voice] he said you gave him a toothache, also yes my Wunderlich OCs are mentioned my b, as I am fond of, believe it or not I wrote a lot of fluff, bottom!Gob, just hands, like the title implies this is ridiculously sweet, me? writing fluff into my smut? it's more likely than you think!, mentions of spanking, sing us a song you're the piano gob, so much Billy Joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlessxthanx3x/pseuds/xlessxthanx3x
Summary: Now that Tony and Gob have been together for over seven months—and have been sleeping together for over nine—Gob knows he has to give his boyfriend the best birthday possible. While Gob's never one to plan things ahead, he knows he has to plan out the perfect birthday for the man who gave him the best birthday of his life.After all, it's the sweet thing to do, and Gob's totally a sweet person.





	Sweet to Taste, Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/gifts), [Queen_Andr0meda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Andr0meda/gifts).

It had been over half a year since Christmas—over seven months, to be exact. That meant it had been seven months since Tony had admitted he was in love with Gob and Gob admitted he felt the same way. That meant it had been seven months since they became official. That meant it had been seven months since the best day of Gob’s life.

And that meant that it had been the longest relationship Gob had ever had.

Of course, that made sense seeing as Gob hadn’t dated a guy before and, hello, he was gay. Obviously that was why it had never worked before. 

But he was still amazed that Tony had chosen to be with _ him. _ And _ stay _ with him. And continue to _ fuck _ him. ‘Cause, yeah, Tony still fucked him nice and _ good _ and on the regular. Sure, Gob enjoyed nights in bed with him that didn’t involve sex, normally after one or both of them performed somewhere—magic or, more often in Gob’s case, Hot Cops-related—but he definitely loved the nights where Tony moved his hips in just the right way.

And that seven months mark also meant that it was almost Tony’s birthday.

And, see, while Gob and Tony hadn’t been official until Christmas Day, Tony had given Gob the best birthday present for his birthday over a month before. You know, the whole three orgasms over the course of Halloween until the early hours of his birthday thing? Fucking him into the mattress after performing in the shadow cast of _ Rocky Horror? _ Then taking him out the next night and buying him his first legal drink and spending time out with him before more or less repeating the previous night’s activities?

It had been a great start to their relationship, even if they weren’t official—though, c’mon, it wasn’t like either of them was sleeping with anyone else between the time they first hooked up and the day they became official. And it was definitely the best birthday present Gob had ever received. 

So, Gob knew he owed Tony a lot. Like, a _ lot _ a lot. He needed to give him an amazing birthday to show him how much he appreciated him and how much he appreciated his own birthday celebration and how much he loved Tony in general.

And while Gob was never one to plan things ahead—it was something Tony had gently critiqued him on when it came to working on his illusions—he came up with a pretty good game plan for Tony’s birthday. He was _ totally _ gonna surprise him and give him the best birthday ever.

Gob was just very sweet like that.

* * *

“Why do you have a suitcase?” Lindsay asked as Gob walked through the living room with a rather large piece of luggage.

Michael, after making sure it was just the three of them in there, whispered, “Aren’t you just going to Tony’s?”

“Yeah, shouldn’t you have a drawer there by now? You’re there more nights than not,” Lindsay whispered as well. 

Gob also looked around to make sure his parents or baby brother weren’t around to listen in. “I _ do _ have a drawer, Lindsay,” Gob said proudly. That was also a relationship first for him. “But, for your information, tomorrow's his birthday. And I have a lot of things planned to make it perfect.”

“You aren’t going to try cooking again, are you?” Michael asked. 

“Shut _ up,” _ Gob said sharply. On Valentine’s Day, Gob had tried making dinner for the two of them while his parents were out of town. It had been a disaster that ended with the two of them ordering in Chinese take-out and making out on the couch until Michael came home from his date with Tracey and made Gob clean up his mess. “At least I actually got _ laid _ on my Valentine’s Date.”

“Just because I didn’t spend the night doesn’t mean we didn’t have sex,” Michael said defensively.

“Sure it doesn’t,” Gob said with a smirk. He loved annoying Michael like that. “Anyways, yeah, I _ am _ going to cook, but I got Rosa to teach me this time. And that’s just one of, like, five surprises I have planned.” He was so excited about his plans since he thought they were perfect, and he just had to tell someone _ some _ of his ideas. “I need the suitcase, ‘cause I’m bringing my keyboard—he likes when I play for him.” Gob had gotten used to lugging it around, anyways, given that he was working on implementing it into his shows at Tony’s suggestion. People seemed to like the _ Phantom of the Opera _ inspired thing he was trying. 

“And all of this is a surprise. Like, right now, he thinks I’m at work, so he doesn’t think I’ll be over until, like, two or something. Buuuut, I’m gonna go set up now and have it all ready right at midnight. Kinda like how he was for me.” After a moment, he said, “Well, we didn’t start, like, _ right _ at midnight, but he didn’t get in me until _ after _ midnight.”

_ “Gob,” _ they both groaned. It was bad enough having to hear the things that came from his room the few times Tony had been over since Christmas; the details weren’t necessary. 

“Don’t be homophobic,” Gob said, making both of them roll their eyes. 

“I wish Tony never taught you that word,” Michael muttered.

“And I have a million more things planned,” Gob said excitedly, ignoring his siblings’ annoyance. 

“How are you going to get the stuff in without him seeing?” Lindsay asked.

“I have a key,” Gob said like it was obvious. “He gave it to me, like, _ months _ ago.”

Lindsay tilted her head with a soft smile. “Things really _ are _ serious with you two, huh?” Gob grinned the goofy smile he got whenever he talked about his relationship with Tony. It was something so weird to see from her brother, the guy who, just a year ago, was sleeping with every random girl he could find and so set on never settling down. It was weird, but also nice. It was nice to know he actually had emotions for other people, and it was nice to see him so happy.

Michael wouldn’t necessarily admit it out loud, but he liked seeing Gob smiling like that, too.

“Well…yeah. I mean, it’s been over seven months now. Nine if you count Halloween stuff,” Gob said shyly, still grinning. “Anyways, his roommate’s helping. He’s taking Tony out and keeping him out until just before midnight, then he’s leaving—I even put him up in a hotel and everything so he wouldn’t complain about the noise, ‘cause that’s definitely a big part of the plan.” He winked and said, “And I _mean _big." With that he left, his siblings groaning at the unnecessary information yet again. 

“Why couldn’t _ we _ get that treatment on Valentine’s Day?” Michael called out after Gob, not getting a response back.

“Why didn’t we think about doing that ourselves?” Lindsay asked her twin, shaking her head at her past self before shuddering at the memories. Her brother was so _ loud. _

* * *

Gob looked at the clock in Tony’s living room as he heard keys turn in the front door. 11:45 PM. _ Perfect. _ That’d give them just enough time to get him prepared and ready for Tony’s cock by midnight. He had considered doing that part himself, but Tony always loved preparing him so much that Gob figured he should let him prepare him at least once.

He turned towards the door, a big smile on his face as Tony opened the door, his roommate right behind him. Tony looked over at Gob, a surprised look on his face. “Gob?” He smiled incredulously as he walked over.

“Happy birthday!” Gob exclaimed.

“But I thought you had a bachelorette party tonight? I—” He cut himself off as he noticed everything Gob had set up: a banner that read _ Happy Birthday _ hung up on the wall; a keyboard was in the corner; a couple of balloons were strewn around the place; and there was glitter _ everywhere. _ Tony _ did _ love glitter, even more than Gob, so while his roommate frowned at the mess, Tony beamed.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Gob said, taking Tony’s hands in his as he grinned. “Do you like it?”

Tony took a moment, still surprised. He had really thought Gob was going to be out until much later. “I…yeah. I _ love _ it,” he said. “Thank you.” 

“And this is just the starters,” Gob said. He looked over at Tony’s roommate, Nick, as he grabbed his own suitcase. “The room’s under your name. Room service is on me, but no mini-bar, ‘kay?”

“Sure, sure,” Nick said. “Happy birthday, Tony.” He clapped Tony on the shoulder before reminding them, “You can be loud, but don’t get us noise complaints. _ Again.” _ Gob shrugged it off as Nick closed and locked the door behind him.

Tony turned back to Gob, his eyebrows raised. “No Nick?”

“I didn’t want him to complain,” Gob said with a shrug and a grin. “I have a lot of things planned for the next 24-ish hours, and a lot of it involves nudity. And I know you like when I’m loud, so…” 

Tony smirked, moving his hands from Gob’s to the other man’s hips. “I _ do _ like hearing you moan for me.”

“Hopefully you’ll hear me even better without this,” Gob “pulled” a condom from Tony’s ear, “in your ear.”

Tony laughed. “You’re getting better at that one every time,” he said honestly. He gave his body the once over and said, “Let’s see what other tricks you have up your sleeve.”

Gob raised an eyebrow. “You know that a trick is something a whore does for money.”

Still smirking, Tony moved his hands to Gob’s ass and squeezed. “But you do it for free. So I guess you’re not a whore, then. You’re just a slut.” He grinned at the sound Gob made in response, a sound that was a mix between a whine and a moan. It had become one of Gob’s favorite things to be called in bed, which had proven to be a surprise for both of them—a very, _ very _ pleasant surprise. “Don’t you agree?” 

As Tony squeezed his ass again, Gob moaned and nodded in agreement. “…I did have tricks planned for this.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, squeezing him yet again. “Like what?”

Gob licked over his lips and said, “I brought some supplies from the Hot Cops.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the Hot Cops stuff, really. He found all of it just so tacky and over-the-top—and, okay, maybe his dislike of them had only happened when he had started to date Gob and maybe it was only because he didn't like the idea of people ogling his boyfriend. Maybe it wasn’t the most progressive thinking, but, whatever, knowing guys and girls alike were shoving singles into his underwear wasn't the most fun thing in the world.

But Gob didn't notice Tony's look. “I thought maybe you’d like to…” Gob reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, “arrest me?”

_ Oh. _ Well, okay, Tony could _ definitely _ get on board with that. He was honestly a little shocked, since Gob didn’t normally bring up anything kinky. He’d give anything a shot, but he was surprisingly satisfied with missionary with some occasional dirty talk. And Tony had no problem with _ any _ of that, not when he got to be inside of Gob, but he still loved the idea of adding a bit of kink every now and then.

“Hmmm…you think you can handle not being able to touch me the whole time?” Tony asked. He smirked and added, “Or even yourself? We both know how much you love feeling your cock. And feeling how stretched your hole is.”

Gob blushed that way that only made Tony want to tease him and call him a slut and all of that even more. He looked so hot like that. “It’s why I need them. So I don’t do that.”

Tony grinned and pulled back, taking the handcuffs with him. Thank god the key was still attached, so they didn’t have to worry about making him throw it up. With a smirk, he said, “Get on the bed. I wanna unwrap my birthday present.”

Not needing to be told twice, Gob quickly went to Tony’s bedroom and laid down on his bed. Tony followed him in, moving at a much slower pace than Gob had.

God, he _knew_ Tony was going to be such a fucking tease about this.

Once Tony set the handcuffs on the nightstand and pulled the lube and a box of condoms from the drawer, he climbed onto the bed, making his way over to Gob’s body. He straddled Gob’s hips and, after a moment of consideration, finally kissed him. Gob eagerly kissed him back, his hands going to Tony’s shoulders. Hey, he had to grab him while he could, right?

Tony pulled back and wiped his lips on the back of his hand, grinning as Gob tried to chase his lips back up. He pushed Gob’s hands off of him and put his hands on Gob’s shoulders, pinning him down. Gob couldn’t help but moan at that; it was one of many, many things Tony did that he loved. He loved having they guy pin him down, and he definitely felt like he loved it even more from Tony because Tony was so much shorter than him. He didn’t have any other guy to compare it to, but he was sure that _ had _ to do with it. 

“I love how easy it is to get you going,” Tony whispered. He adjusted his hips, so he could press his thigh against Gob’s growing erection, and Gob had no problem pressing right up against it in return, much to Tony’s amusement. While Tony didn’t say anything, he just chuckled, Gob felt his cheeks heat up a little. He _ was _ acting pretty desperately, after all. 

Tony continued on to run his fingers over Gob’s arms lightly. Gob shivered at the light touch, the tips of Tony’s fingers almost tickling him. Then, suddenly, Tony’s hands moved to the hem of Gob’s shirt. He tugged it up enough to see some of his stomach. Tony brought his head down to kiss over it, his facial hair definitely tickling Gob as he kissed along his skin. As he kissed his abs, he undid Gob’s belt and pulled it out, throwing it off to the side. He undid the button of his jeans and Gob’s breath hitched as he rolled down the waist of his pants, enough to show off his hip bones. 

Tony kissed along there as well, Gob making a noise between a moan and a whimper and a laugh from the delicate kisses on such a sensitive, ticklish part of his body. Tony kissed each hip bone before kissing a line back towards the center of Gob’s body. With Gob’s fly still zipped, Tony lower his mouth over Gob’s crotch, his hot breath enveloping his bulge and making Gob whimper helplessly.

At the sound of Gob’s whimper, Tony looked up at him with a smirk. He really did love getting him going and it was really so fucking easy.

Tony reached up to the bottom of Gob’s shirt again and tugged it up. Gob followed the signal to sit up a little and help him get it off. Once it was thrown off to the side, Tony licked over a nipple as his hand lightly teased the other one.

_ “Fuck,” _ Gob moaned, not sure he could even say more than that. Tony lightly nibbled on the one in his mouth and Gob’s hips bucked with a whine. Okay, he was definitely getting desperate.

And, okay, Tony was really getting heated, too.

He pulled back from Gob’s chest and moved down his body, straddling his calves instead of his hips. He unzipped Gob’s jeans and pulled them down just a little. He stopped as he realized Gob had gone full on commando that day. 

“Wow,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re even more desperate than I thought.” Gob made a noise in the back of his throat and Tony grinned. “I love that about you.” At that confirmation, Gob grinned with pride, even if his face was still flushed from the teasing.

“You know what else I love about you?” Tony asked as he started to pull down Gob’s pants slowly.

“…Uh…” Gob tried to think, not realizing Tony didn’t want an answer.

“I love that sweet ass of yours,” Tony said, pulling Gob’s pants off all the way past his feet. “Turn around. Let me see it—all fours.”

Gob had a feeling what was coming next, and he eagerly turned around, not even noticing how Tony threw off his own shirt in the process. After all, he was much too busy getting on all fours and sticking his ass out for Tony. That was a lot more important to both of them.

Once Gob was settled, Tony ran his hands over Gob’s ass. He really _ could _ fill out a pair of jeans, especially with the regimen the Hot Cops put him under. At least they were good for one thing. Well, two if you counted the handcuffs. Three if you counted the extra cash.

And, fine, four if you counted how Gob befriending the Hot Cops led to them meeting, but that wasn't the focus of the night.

Tony slapped one of Gob’s cheeks and grinned at Gob’s helpless moan. He spanked the other one as well, happily watching it jiggle and enjoying how his handprint was visible for a split-second against his skin. 

Honestly, Tony could have just done that all night. In fact, he _ had _ done that all night in the past. And while Gob loved it almost as much as Tony did. After all, you couldn’t deny having a kink when, after being spanked with no other stimulation, you came from just a few tugs of your cock. Gob’s cheeks had been as red as, well, his other cheeks after that. He seemed too scared to ask for it again, though, and Tony didn’t want to pressure him.

So, instead of doing that some more, Tony gripped his ass as he worked up saliva in his mouth. He spread Gob’s cheeks once he was ready and then leaned forward. With his tongue as wet as possible, he licked a stripe up Gob’s crack, very satisfied at the sigh of a moan that came from Gob’s lips. 

Tony started to lick insistently at Gob’s hole, his hands still gripping at Gob’s cheeks. Gob sighed happily and lowered himself onto his forearms and arched his ass against Tony’s face. He loved the tickling of Tony’s facial hair in between his cheeks, the insistence of his tongue as he opened him up, and all the moans that left his mouth and vibrated so nicely along those sensitive muscles there. 

Gob’s back arched even more as Tony’s tongue started to press inside of him, both of them moaning, which just got Gob hotter. _ “Tony…” _ Gob moaned. If he kept going at this rate, teasing him and then licking him so insistently and spanking him and everything, _ god, _ he was going to come before Tony could even get in him. And, yeah, he loved the nights where Tony purposefully did just that, getting him to come and then getting him hard all over again and fucking him so hard he came again, but he had really planned on having Tony inside of him at midnight.

Thankfully, Tony seemed to understand, and he pulled back with a wet noise. “It’s hard to not do that all night,” Tony admitted. He gripped Gob’s ass for a moment longer before pulling his hands off and telling him, “On your back.”

Again, with no questions, Gob did as Tony said and laid down. Tony got off the bed and Gob’s breath hitched in his throat as he saw him grab the handcuffs. Gob lifted his arms as Tony instructed. Tony was as careful as possible as he placed one cuff on Gob’s left wrist. He moved the wire of the handcuff between the rail in his headboard and then fastened the other cuff around Gob’s right wrist. 

“Is that okay?” Tony asked.

Gob shifted a little and, after a moment, nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he added quietly, knowing Tony liked verbal confirmation to be safe. Gob looked up at him to let him know he was really fine and Tony nodded. 

His eyes ran down Gob’s body, taking in every inch. His messy hair, his reddened face, the movement of his chest as he breathed quickly, his hard cock resting against his stomach…Gob looked good. And he was all _his._

“This is the best birthday present I’ve ever had,” Tony said honestly. Gob keened at the praise, squirming a little. It was almost too much for him to handle at the moment, what with Tony’s gaze on him and how hard he was already.

Tony watched for a few more moments before grabbing the lube and one of the condoms. He walked back to the end of the bed and placed them next to Gob’s feet. Gob watched expectedly, biting his lip as Tony unbuttoned his fly. There was a clanking of metal as Gob, without thinking, already tried to reach out for Tony. He whined as he remembered that he couldn’t do anything, not touch himself or Tony or anything. He was truly helpless and under Tony's command.

Gob whimpered and his cock twitched.

“You kinda love this, don’t you?” Tony asked as he pulled out his belt and stepped out of his shoes. “Being teased, being controlled, getting told what to do?” He smirked and corrected himself, “At least you like it with me. Isn’t that right?”

Gob hesitated, but eventually nodded. There was no point trying to deny that, not when he was the one who suggested the handcuffs in the first place.

“I guess you’re okay with anything if you can come,” Tony said simply, pulling down his pants. “You’ll do anything to come, won’t you?”

Again, Gob hesitated before nodding.

Tony smirked. “It’s just yet another thing I love about you.” He pulled down his underwear and gripped his cock. He stroked himself slowly, watching Gob as he watched it intently, licking his lips and spreading his legs even more. Tony was pretty sure he didn't even realize what he was doing. “You really _ are _ such a fucking slut,” Tony murmured.

Gob whined from that statement as Tony climbed back onto the bed. He poured lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. His free hand rubbed Gob’s inner thigh comfortingly. “Don’t worry, babe; I’m desperate for you, too. I’m not gonna tease you much longer.” Gob let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes.

That turned out to be a mistake, because Tony, apparently _really_ not teasing anymore, pressed a finger inside of him all the way up to the third knuckle with no warning. Gob yelped in surprise, but moaned just a split second later at the sensation. Tony continued to rub his inner-thigh comfortingly, his eyes on Gob’s face, waiting for a signal that he was really okay. Gob let out a small moan and rolled his hips against Tony’s finger and opened his eyes, egging Tony on.

Tony pressed in a second finger and Gob’s breath hitched. Tony carefully scissored his fingers inside of him, stretching him thoroughly. His free hand went to his own cock, stroking himself as he watched Gob helplessly roll his hips against his fingers, his hands struggling against the cuffs.

Once Gob squeezed around Tony’s fingers, Tony pushed in a third one, the most delicious, high whine of a moan leaving Gob’s mouth. He immediately rolled his hips down Tony’s fingers, trying to get him in impossibly deeper as Tony stretched his fingers as far as he could inside of him. Tony stroked his own cock faster; Gob was already so close to the edge that he knew they wouldn’t last long.

After a few more stretches, Tony pulled his fingers out, causing Gob to whine. “Hey, do you want to just be fucked by my fingers, or do you want my cock?” Gob immediately bit his lip and lowered his eyes. “That’s what I thought,” Tony said. 

He took his time opening the condom, rolling it down his shaft, and lubing himself up. "Too bad you can't feel how stretched you are right now," Tony teased. Gob bit on his lip, but a whimper still left his throat. God, Gob was really desperate.

But, feeling a bit desperate himself, Tony soon got himself in between Gob’s legs. He lifted Gob's legs onto his shoulders and gave each ankle a small, sweet kiss. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Gob said quickly, eagerly, his stomach clenched in excitement.

“Good,” Tony said. “Because I’m _definitely_ done teasing.” He lined his cock up to Gob’s hole and, his eyes on Gob’s face, he thrust in with one fluid motion.

Gob moaned and squeezed around him immediately, not wanting Tony to wait for him to adjust or _anything._ And Tony felt the same way. He pulled almost all the way out of Gob and thrust in again, faster and harder that time. He kept building up speed, his headboard banging against the wall and the springs of his bed squeaking and Gob somehow moaning louder than all of that. 

“Love getting fucked, don’t you?” Tony panted, already snapping his hips faster than usual. 

Gob nodded and whined. “Love you fucking me. You fuck me so good—_ so _ good—so _ big,” _ Gob gasped. He wasn’t always good at talking back in bed, often only able to moan or warn Tony that he was coming, but, damn, when he found the words, they always went straight to Tony’s ego. 

The ego boost only made Tony’s hips drive faster, doing his best to drill Gob into the mattress. He leaned forward for more leverage, basically folding Gob in half, and Gob cried out. “Like that?” Tony asked.

_ “Fuck,” _ Gob panted, his eyes closed. A particular sharp thrust made his legs twitch around Tony’s head and a beautiful moan escape his lips.

Tony didn’t need to be told what to do. Nearly growling in arousal, he pounded right at that angle, determined to make Gob come without touching his cock. Gob whined and moaned helplessly as Tony fucked him as hard as possible, his hands trying desperately to move out of their hold, to touch himself or touch Tony or do _ anything. _

But it was a useless and pointless battle. Soon enough, Tony’s thrusting did the trick and Gob started to make those noises Tony recognized, the noises that meant he was about to come. He continued to fuck him, his own orgasm swiftly approaching, and Gob was soon sobbing in release, come splashing onto his chest and a few drops even got to his chin. Even as Gob was still moaning in pleasure, Tony leaned forward to lick the drops off of his chin. Gob moaned more at that, his ass squeezing so tightly around Tony’s cock.

After a few more snaps of his hips, Tony couldn’t hold back anymore. He came with a moan, his hips continuing to thrust into Gob as he rode it out.

Finally, they both stilled. Gob tried to stay still, but he was so sensitive from his orgasm that he couldn’t help but squirm with Tony still inside of him. Tony quickly backed out once he realized and took off his condom. He discarded it in the trash. Gob, just trying to remind him, moved his hands against the headboard. Tony took the key off the chain of the cuffs and undid the lock. Gob’s arms flopped back down onto the bed as Tony re-attached the key before they could lose it.

“You okay?” Tony asked, any teasing, dominant act gone without a trace as he looked over at Gob. “Your wrists are fine?”

Gob circled them and looked them over. There were definitely some marks, but it wasn’t like he was scraped up or anything. “I’m fine,” he said quietly. “May not be able to walk tomorrow, but I like it better that way.”

Tony laughed quietly and, with a bit of adjustment, got them under the covers. Gob, as usual, immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Tony, burying his head in his chest. He loved experimenting with Tony and he loved all the teasing and dirty talk and everything, but he always wanted to be as close to Tony as possible afterwards. But, then again, he wanted to be as close to Tony as possible after sex every single time. Or even when they didn’t have sex. It just felt extra important after rougher sex.

Tony knew that, and he wrapped his arms back around him, running his hand up and down his back, telling him how good he was. Gob made a comfortable noise and tilted his head enough to press several soft, sweet kisses to Tony’s neck.

“Happy birthday,” Gob murmured. 

Tony checked the time and smiled. It was definitely officially his birthday. “Thank you,” Tony said. “This has been the best birthday present.”

Gob smiled to himself and closed his eyes. If only Tony knew what was to come.

Besides the both of them, of course.

* * *

Gob was a fairly light sleeper. He was pretty sure that was part of why he couldn’t keep a consistent sleep schedule, unlike Michael or, to a degree, Tony. Even lights hitting his eyes could wake him up, and he’d find it nearly impossible to get back to sleep afterwards. 

For once, he was thankful for that, as the sun shining in from Tony’s bedroom window woke him up. He held back a groan as he looked over at Tony, who was still sound asleep. That was good. It was also good that Tony was a deep sleeper, staying asleep even as Gob slipped out of his grip.

Gob carefully snuck into the kitchen and started the coffee, since Tony always required that first thing in the morning. Then, pulling out the ingredients he had brought from his house, he started on breakfast.

When he told Rosa that he was trying to find something to make Tony for his birthday breakfast, she ended up suggesting pancakes. Gob knew Tony loved those; he had even eaten them at the diner they went to after that one _ Rocky Horror Picture Show, _ the one that had kind of been their first date, and Tony _ did _ have a sweet tooth. 

_ “That must be why he likes you so much,” _ Rosa had told him in response. Gob had just grinned at that. 

He had stopped grinning when she told him how many ingredients he’d need and they started to practice. Unfortunately, pancakes, as easy as Rosa found them, were a lot more work than dealing with just cereal or something, but he had practiced and practiced and managed to make fairly decent pancakes with her recipe the day before. 

So, after chugging down a bit of coffee, Gob pulled out Rosa’s recipe and got to work.

And it _ was _ work. It was always work for someone like Gob to actually measure things out and stick to a plan. There were so many times when he practiced that he just wanted to throw everything in randomly or flip the pancakes before they got those little bubbles on the edges. But he was determined to make them as good as he could for Tony. So he kept his patience and did everything by the book and even made sure there weren’t any lumps in the batter. By the time he finished them, he thought they actually looked good, all fluffy and golden. Restaurant worthy. _ Rosa _ worthy. He smiled at himself and arranged the pancakes onto two plates. Then he put the plates as well as the coffee—black, the way Tony liked it—onto a tray and carefully went back to Tony’s bedroom.

He put the tray on Tony’s dresser and then sat down next to Tony. _ “Tooooonyyyy,” _ he said in a sing-song voice, poking him in the side.

“Gob, go back to sleep,” Tony muttered automatically. It was just a reflex at that point, seeing as Gob woke him up at all hours of the night.

“It’s nine, Tony,” Gob said. That was an agreed upon time when he could wake him up.

Tony slowly blinked open his eyes and looked at the clock. Yep, it really _ was _ nine. He groaned slightly but sat up. 

Gob got off the bed and grabbed the tray. He turned around with a big smile and yet again exclaimed, “Happy birthday!!”

Tony blinked a few times in shock as Gob brought the tray over. He slowly smiled as Gob set the tray on his lap. “Babe…thank you,” he said, his voice still a little scratchy from sleep in a way that Gob found that _adorable._ Tony looked back down at the food and then back at Gob. “…Did you make this?”

“I did!” Gob said proudly. Tony looked apprehensive and Gob said, “I had Rosa teach me and I followed her recipe _ exactly. _ I even threw out the first one, since you don’t have a dog to feed it to.” 

“What?”

“You don’t eat the first pancake; you _have_ to feed one to the dog,” Gob said. _ “Duh.” _

Tony hadn’t heard that before, but he nodded. He was still a little concerned, though. Gob had weird taste, seeing as he thought parmesan and mustard went together perfectly. He wasn’t sure he’d like his pancakes, not if the Valentine’s Day fiasco was anything to go by when it came to Gob’s cooking skills. 

But Gob looked so excited and had obviously tried so hard. So, Tony, unable to disappoint his boyfriend, grabbed his utensils and took a bite.

“Oh my god,” Tony said. “This is actually really good.”

“Really?” Gob asked. “You’re not just saying that?”

“I’m not just saying that; this is really good,” Tony said. “And I’m a baker’s son, too, so I have _ very _ high standards for all baked goods and sweets.” He kissed Gob’s cheek, making him grin from ear-to-ear, before pouring syrup all over the pancakes, just how he liked: hot, sticky, sweet. Gob did the same to his own plate before taking a bite. Hell yeah, he really _ had _ done a good job.

“So, I have things planned,” Gob told Tony excitedly as Tony ate. “I don’t wanna tell you all the details, but it _ will _ involve dinner and all the sex you could want.”

Tony shook his head. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble—”

“Yeah, I did,” Gob said. “It’s your birthday! And you made my birthday so special.”

“I just bought you a drink—”

“And made me come, like, five times starting the night before,” Gob pointed out. “And that started, like…all of this.” He smiled that smile Tony always gave him and shrugged shyly. “It was the best birthday I’ve ever had. And I just wanna do the same for you.”

And while Tony wasn’t quite as expressive as Gob, he got his own specific smile when he thought about Gob, too. So, after his own Gob-based smile formed, he said, “All of that felt more like a gift to _ me, _but…okay.” He laughed and admitted, “I don’t see the point in celebrating reaching my late mid-twenties, but…I guess if you wanna celebrate me getting old, we can.”

“Twenty-six isn’t old,” Gob said. Still, he teased, “And I promise we’re not doing anything too wild or too loud for you, grandpa.” Tony playfully shoved him before going back to his breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast—and after cleaning up the mess he made while making breakfast—Gob put on one of their favorite movies, _ Dirty Dancing. _ He had Tony’s favorite movies lined up to watch, but he figured that one would be a good way to transition to sex again before lunch. Patrick Swayze had definitely turned out to be a huge influence on Gob’s sexuality, as he had discovered since coming to terms with the whole gay thing.

In fact, just as it started to get super steamy during the “Hungry Eyes” montage, Gob felt Tony’s lips come to his neck and he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He turned his head towards Tony, moaning softly as Tony’s lips slowly, teasingly made his way up his neck and to his lips. Tony, obviously in a handsy mood, didn’t bother teasing with anything else, but instead brought a hand straight down to Gob’s crotch, pressing over him as Gob moaned into his mouth.

He didn’t know how he got so lucky with Tony. Not only had he found someone who liked the same stuff he did and liked _ him _ and even _ loved _ him, but he found someone who just liked _ doing _ stuff to him for no reason. There were, again, the countless nights where Tony would get him off—usually with a combination of his hands, fingers, and/or mouth—then wait for him to get hard again before fucking him and making him come yet again. There were times he’d just randomly get Gob off, and, when Gob tried to return the favor, he’d just brush him off. Gob didn’t understand why he liked that, but he figured it had to be some control thing, like maybe he liked knowing he could get Gob off whenever he wanted or something. Gob didn’t know, but he knew that he loved coming.

Tony’s hands swiftly undid Gob’s belt and undid his fly, pulling his cock out from his pants. As he wrapped a hand around Gob, Gob tried to reach for Tony’s crotch, just to be sure, but Tony just batted his hand away. Gob dropped his hand down and let his head fall back as Tony started to stroke him.

_ “Fuck,” _ Gob groaned, feeling himself getting hard rather quickly. How did Tony do that to him?

“You’re always ready for it, aren’t you?” Tony whispered in his ear. “Always ready to spread your legs and let me do whatever I want to you?” Gob could hear the grin Tony was wearing as he whispered, “Just like the slut you are.”

Gob, as to be predicted, whined and rolled his hips up. The response made Tony chuckle under his breath, which only made Gob whine and roll his hips again helplessly. It was always such an easy way to get Gob going, and seeing as Tony liked it just as much as him, he definitely couldn’t complain. 

What he _ would _ complain about, however, was his fucking phone ringing right then.

Normally, Tony would just let it ring and go to voicemail, but it was his birthday and between his parents and six siblings, he knew to expect a lot of calls that day. Calls he’d normally love to take, but not when he was getting off his boyfriend. He looked at Gob and then at the phone when it rang again. With a roll of his eyes and a groan, he took his hand off Gob (making Gob groan in the process) before answering the phone.

“Hello?” Tony answered. “…Lindsay? Uh, yeah, hi…” Gob raised his eyebrows; why the fuck was his sister calling? “Yeah, thanks, it’s been great so far…yeah, yeah, you can talk to him.” Tony handed Gob the phone, shrugging at him.

Gob rolled his eyes and took the phone. “What do you want?” Gob asked immediately.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Lindsay replied over the phone.

_ “What do you want?” _

“I need to tell you something!”

“I’m kinda busy, Linds,” Gob said impatiently, “so be quick.”

Lindsay, however, was never quick when it came to the phone. “Okay, I was looking for my belt, right?” 

“Lindsay, I’m gay, but I’m not gonna give fashion advice—”

“This isn’t what this is about! It’s something serious!”

Gob sighed and let his head collapse back behind him as Lindsay launched into a story that he already knew was entirely too long. He was much too hard and much too distracted to have any interest in hearing whatever she was deeming as “important”. Especially since Gob was sure it wasn’t “important” at all.

“So, I thought I’d check in Michael’s room, right? ‘Cause it might have gotten mixed in with one of his. So…”

Tony, also very uninterested in whatever was going on with Lindsay, brought a hand to Gob’s thigh. Gob shifted slightly, still very hard, and Tony slowly smirked. It _ was _ his birthday, after all, so why should some sibling drama stop him?”

“And, okay, I didn’t find it in there, but I saw something sticking out from under his pillow. Some magazine or something.”

_ “Fuck,” _ Gob breathed out as Tony’s hand wrapped around him again. _ Firmly. _ Of course, Lindsay didn’t know that was the cause.

“I know! I figured he had some pervy magazine under there I could blackmail him with,” Lindsay continued.

“Lindsay—” Gob cut himself off with a whine as Tony started to stroke him slowly and kissing his neck. 

“Yeah, I know, totally gross,” Lindsay agreed. “But it wasn’t porn.”

“Lindsay, I don’t care—”

“It was a _ ring _ catalogue!” Lindsay announced dramatically. 

Tony started to stroke Gob faster, steadily increasing his pace. _ “Fuck,” _ Gob groaned again.

“Yeah, like _ engagement _ rings!”

Gob bit on his fist, fighting off making any noise with his sister on the phone, which was getting harder by the second, what with Tony nibbling at that one spot on his neck that always drove him crazy, especially when he felt Tony’s facial hair press against it.

“You know what this means, right?” 

Tony’s facial hair pressed against a ticklish spot on his neck, making Gob bite even harder on his fist to muffle a moan.

“Gob? Are you listening to me?”

With great difficulty, Gob pulled his fist back and said, “Y-yeah. Listening.”

“So, do you know what that means?”

Gob honestly had no idea what she was talking about. “Uh…”

“It means that Michael wants to _ propose _ to Tracey!”

“Oh _ fuck,” _ Gob said, starting to get that coiling feeling in his stomach, barely aware that his sister was still on the phone.

“Exactly! We have to stop him, right? We’re _ barely _ nineteen! What is he _ thinking?” _

_ “I…” _ Gob whined as Tony stopped moving his hand, his fist wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. He tried to move his hips to get him to start again, but Tony just squeezed him tighter, making Gob whine again.

“Like, if he gets married before _ I _ do, how will that make me look, huh?” She asked with a huff. 

Gob whined and tired to move his hips yet again. Tony raised an eyebrow at Gob. “You really want me to make you come with your sister on the phone?” Tony whispered. “Are you _ that _ insatiable? _ That _ needy?” Maybe it was fucked up of him, but he couldn’t help but grin at just how desperate and confused Gob looked right then. He stroked Gob once up and down, his hand hand fast but his grip loose, teasing him, _ torturing _ him, making Gob bite down hard on his lip as his hips moved desperately in Tony's loose grip.

“I know you’re busy today, but you _ have _ to talk him out of it, like, ASAP,” Lindsay continued, unaware of anything going on with Gob. “He’ll listen to you more than he’ll listen to me. He’ll just think I’m jealous—which I’m _ not, by _ the way. Who wants to get married at _ nineteen? _ I’d like to be legal to _ drink _ at my wedding, thank you very much.”

As Lindsay kept talking and talking, Gob caught literally none of it. Gob really didn’t know how to form words, not anymore, not when he was _ so close _ but Tony was teasing him like that. Not when Tony was _ looking _ at him like that, so amused and full of himself and obviously enjoying the whole situation. 

“You want to come that badly?” Tony whispered in Gob’s free ear, his grip tight around the base of Gob’s dick again, making sure he really _ didn’t _ come. Not yet, at least. “You really _ are _ a slut, aren’t you?”

“So, you’ll talk to him, right?” Lindasy asked.

Gob looked Tony in the eye, not absorbing a word Lindsay said. He nodded and licked over his lips. _ “Yes,” _ he whispered, blushing red hot. Tony couldn’t resist cupping his cheek, feeling the heat of Gob’s blush on his hand as he grinned back at him.

“Great!” Lindsay said.

Finally taking pity on him—and not really wanting to make Gob come with his sister on the phone—Tony took the phone from Lindsay and said, “Hey, Lindsay? Yeah, it’s Tony again. Sorry, I’m expecting, like, a million phone calls today, so I need to free up the line. My mom will freak out if she can’t reach me…Yeah, yeah, thanks again. Talk to you later. Bye.” He clicked off the phone and then stroked Gob quickly and firmly. Tony barely stroked Gob three times before his hips were rolling and he was coming into Tony’s fist with a loud moan, his eyes closed and his cheeks still burning bright red.

Tony kept stroking him until Gob’s hips stopped moving. Gob was still panting, but he opened his eyes, looking over at Tony. 

“So, what did Lindsay want?” Tony asked with a grin.

“You fucking _ bastard,” _ Gob panted. 

“Sorry, I just can’t keep my hands off of you,” Tony said innocently. Gob rolled his eyes and shook his head. “…You aren’t _ really _ mad, are you?”

For a moment, Gob was silent. Then, he took Tony’s come-covered hand and sucked the thumb into his mouth in response. Tony groaned as Gob continued to suck and lick every drop off of Tony’s hand, blowing his fingers as he looked Tony in the eye and moaned at the taste.

_ Fuck, _ Tony loved how good Gob looked with his mouth occupied like that.

After a few final licks of his palm, Gob dropped Tony’s hand and said, “No, I’m not mad.”

Tony nodded, his cock hard as fuck in his pants. “Good.” He blinked a few times as Gob looked back to the TV. “So…do you wanna suck anything else…?”

“Nope,” Gob said simply. “Wouldn’t want to be interrupted by any of the phone calls you’re expecting.”

Tony wanted to protest that it was his birthday, but, well, “I guess I deserve that.”

“Yeah, you do.” Gob looked at him and said, “But, don’t worry, Birthday Boy; I’ll suck you later. When we won’t be interrupted by the phone.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

And, with perfect timing, the phone went off again.

“Hello?” Tony answered. “Kiki! Hey!”

Gob quickly put his cock back in his pants and zipped them up, just in case Tony got any other ideas.

* * *

After _ Dirty Dancing, _ Gob rewound the tape and then put on _ The Breakfast Club. _ It wasn’t really one of his favorites, mostly because he knew Saturday detentions were not like that at _ all, _ but he knew Tony loved it and could easily jump in and out of it depending on what phone calls came during the movie. So far he had only talked to two of his siblings, so they still had a few phone calls left.

They were barely a few minutes into the movie when the phone rang again. “Hello…Aw, hi, ma…”

Gob figured that call would be a long one. Tony always talked to his mom for a while, and he was pretty sure all his younger twin siblings lived at home. So, feeling a bit tired, Gob rest his head in Tony’s lap. Tony tensed for a minute, afraid Gob was getting his revenge, but then relaxed as he realized Gob was just laying down. He put a hand in Gob’s hair and lightly scratched his scalp as he continued to talk on the phone.

Gob vaguely listened as Tony talked to his dad and his younger siblings. Gob had heard enough about them to follow some of what was happening. He knew his baby brother barely said anything, so their conversation was short, and he knew Tony’s baby sister talked nonstop, so he wasn’t surprised that it took a while to get through that conversation. Finally, Tony was handed back to his mom again.

“I actually don’t know what my plans are for tonight,” Tony told her. “Gob has stuff planned, but he’s not telling me much; he wants it to be a surprise.” Gob smiled proudly, his eyes closed. He loved that Tony had told his family about him, and he was really happy that they seemed cool with their son dating a guy. 

It _ did _ make him feel guilty that he was still hiding his relationship from his own parents, but he also wasn’t nearly as close to his as Tony was. He was out to the people he was closest to—the twins and his work friends—and Tony said he was fine with that.

Besides, it was a ton of fun to spend his parents’ money on dates with Tony without them knowing.

“I just know there’s gonna be dinner of some kind, but I don’t know where…It’s been great, yeah. So far he’s given me movie marathon and breakfast in bed…” Tony smiled and ruffled Gob’s hair. “Yeah, he’s sweet. When he wants to be.” 

“I’m always sweet,” Gob protested loudly, even though his eyes were still closed. 

“Whatever you say, babe.”

“You’ll find out later,” Gob muttered to himself, Tony too busy on the phone to hear him.

* * *

Gob fell asleep at some point during Tony’s conversation with his sister, Lizzie. Tony couldn’t blame him; conversations with Lizzie were particularly dull ever since she got married the summer before, right after her college graduation. Tony didn’t understand why his younger sister, who once bragged about her grades and her Ivy League education, immediately got married after graduation and was apparently perfectly content to be a housewife. But, well, who understood Lizzie, anyways?

_ “Sincerely yours…The Breakfast Club,” _ Tony quoted along with the movie. He punched his fist into the air in time with Judd Nelson and grinned. _ “Don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t…don’t you, forget about me!” _

Gob finally started to stir as Tony continued to sing along to the ending credits. “Oh, fuck,” Gob said, rubbing his eyes. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I’m sorry—”

“It’s fine,” Tony said. “Really, I’m fine.” Gob sat up, still frowning, and Tony asked, “Do you have plans for lunch or should I order something in?”

“No plans for lunch,” Gob said. 

“Pizza good? Or are we getting that for dinner?”

Gob scoffed. “You think I’m taking you out for your birthday dinner to some _ pizza _ place?”

Tony lovingly rolled his eyes. “Rich kids…”

At Gob’s insistence, Tony let him pay for it, but he dialed in the order himself. Once he got off the phone, he said, “Should be here in thirty to forty-five minutes.”

“Cool.”

“…How should we kill the time?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at Gob. Gob raised an eyebrow back. Almost immediately, their lips were on each other, the intensity building quickly since they both knew there was a time crunch. It kinda made it hotter, really, having a ticking clock, even if it was just because they were expecting some pizza. 

Tony pulled away from Gob’s lips and, panting, asked, “Do you have any tricks up your sleeves or should I grab stuff from the bedroom?”

Gob double checked his sleeves and frowned. Tony took that as a “no” and all but ran to the bedroom. Gob got up a second later and started heading that way, only for Tony to come back in with the lube and a condom. He raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on his face Gob knew all too well, a smirk combined with a look in his eyes that Gob knew meant he was getting into that dominating place.

Gob licked over his lips as he looked back at him.

“Did I say you could move?” Tony asked.

Gob swallowed, his heart racing, and said, “No.”

“I didn’t think so,” Tony replied. His eyes scanned Gob’s body and, a moment later, he said, “Shirt off, on the table.” Gob didn’t need to be told twice. He ran over to the table as he took off his shirt, and, knowing just what Tony would want, bent over the table, laying his torso over it and sticking his ass out for him.

It had to look crazy to anyone looking in on them to see this guy seven inches shorter than Gob made him act so submissive, but that was honestly half of what Gob loved about it. He liked having someone bossing him around, he liked not having to think or act any other way, at least when it came to sex. And he _ really _ loved that his short boyfriend liked it as much as him.

Tony followed him over and pressed up against him. “Good boy,” Tony told him, stroking his back. Just like he did every time Tony said that since day fucking one, Gob blushed and his cock twitched. It was still insane to him how fast Tony could get him going, since it always took so long with girls in the past.

But, again, the whole being gay thing explained that part.

Tony put the condom and lube on the table. Reaching in front of Gob’s hips, he palmed over Gob’s dick, smirking at how he was already half-hard. Normally he would tease him for that, tease him about how he wanted to be a good boy or how badly he wanted it. But they didn’t have time for that at the moment. Tony swiftly undid his belt and fly (again—why had they even bothered with clothes, honestly?) and pulled down his pants and underwear. 

Tony grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers. Not wanting to waste time warming it up, he brought a finger to Gob’s hole and circled around it. Gob let out a shuddering breath at the temperature. Tony quickly brought his other hand to Gob’s cock and started to stroke him as he pushed his finger in, steadily pressing all the way to his third knuckle.

“So _ tight,” _ Tony murmured as Gob whimpered. Tony carefully moved his finger around in him before pulling out. He leaned forward and reminded Gob, like he normally tried to when they were trying to be quick, “Tell me if I go too fast.” Gob nodded to let him know he got it, but spread his stance to let him know that he really, _ really _ wanted it.

With that as permission, Tony pushed in two fingers quickly, scissoring them and stretching Gob as much as he could with them. His hand left Gob’s cock, well aware after all their months together that if he got too much stimulation at the beginning he’d never last, and went to his lower back, rubbing it soothingly as he pressed a third finger in with no warning. Gob moaned and, after Tony started to stretch all three fingers inside of him, started to roll his hips slightly.

“Ready for it?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Gob said immediately, desperately. “Want it—”

Tony curled his fingers and Gob let out a startled moan. “I know you _ want _ it, but are you really _ ready?” _

Gob nodded and firmly said, “I’m ready.” After a moment, he looked over his shoulder at Tony, his lips wet and his cheeks flushed, and quietly pleaded, _ “Please?” _

He moved his hand from Gob’s lower back to cup his face. “Have I told you how pretty you are when you beg?” Gob blushed even more, the blush reaching his upper back, and Tony curled his fingers to hear Gob moan like that one more time before finally pulling his hand back from Gob’s face and pulling his fingers out. Gob whined and buried his head back in the table and waited impatiently for Tony to get back in him.

Tony was feeling just as impatient as Gob as he ripped the package open. He didn’t even bother getting undressed; he just unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out from his fly. Once he had rolled the condom down his shaft, Tony quickly lubed himself up and rubbed some access lube against Gob’s hole just to be safe. Then, moving forward, he lined his cock up to Gob’s hole. After a moment, he pushed in, steadily thrusting all the way in. 

Gob was always so _ tight, _ so _ warm _ around him that Tony gladly took a few moments to collect himself as he let Gob get used to him. After a little bit, Gob squeezed around him with a soft moan, and Tony knew he was ready. 

And Tony didn’t hold back. He pulled his hips back, almost completely pulling out, before slamming back in, moaning himself at the sensation. Tony moved fast and hard, but he still kept changing angles, trying to find the best one to make Gob fall apart.

Gob’s chest was pressed harder into the table with each thrust, and he could feel the teeth of Tony’s zipper pressing against the bare skin of his ass. It was something that should’ve been and maybe _ was _ uncomfortable, almost painful, but he loved it. There was something so hot to him about just being bent over, submitting like that, and then having Tony still completely dressed while he was naked in front of him. It was that power play that he didn’t understand but it drove him crazy every time. He was already turned on from all of that and from how quick they had to move.

But then Tony’s hips found that spot and he cried out. “There?” Tony asked breathlessly. Gob couldn’t even speak; he just nodded, his fingers trying to grip at the wood of the table.

Tony drove into that spot, one hand firmly gripping Gob’s hip to help keep him in line. His other hand reached under Gob and grabbed his hard cock, moaning along with him as he felt the weight in his hand and how much he was _ throbbing. _

“Close, aren’t you?” Tony asked. Again, Gob moaned and nodded helplessly, unable to form words. Tony didn’t bother teasing him; he continued to thrust hard and stroked Gob as fast and hard as he could. “Come on, baby. Be a good boy and come for me.” 

Gob was a complete goner. His eyes closed as he whimpered from Tony’s words. He turned his head to the side and, after just a few more strokes, his breath caught in his throat and he let out a long, throaty moan as his back arched and he came, Tony still fucking him through it.

Gob assumed that Tony would just keep fucking him until he came, since he had to be close himself. But, much to his surprise, Tony pulled out of him. Before Gob could question him, he heard the snap of a condom being pulled off and Tony told him, “Get on your knees.” When he hesitated, Tony said, “Wanna come in your mouth.”

Without question, Gob did what he was told, his eyes wide as he fell to his knees. Tony’s cock was merely inches from his face, and he could feel his mouth watering from that fact alone. He eagerly opened his mouth and let Tony stick his cock in it. It tasted a little weird from the condom he had been wearing, but he gladly licked and sucked and slurped around the head until Tony was coming, his hips thrusting towards Gob’s head as he rode out his orgasm. Gob just simply sucked around him, relaxed and pliant after his own orgasm.

When Tony’s hips finally stilled, Gob grabbed his cock and pulled it out. Looking up at Tony, he made a show of swallowing for him. Tony whimpered at the sight and Gob felt a surge of pride at that. It wasn’t often that he made Tony react like that. He then leaned forward and licked over the tip a few times, making sure he got every drop. Once he was convinced, he dropped his hands and, after a few moments of thought, wiped his lips on the back of his hand and stood up.

“We should do that again,” Gob said.

“Yeah,” Tony said. He grinned a little and said, “Kinda wanna come on your face next time.” Gob hadn’t really considered that, but it definitely was something he’d willingly try. Tony leaned up to kiss him, gently cupping his face. His kisses were light and sweet, and Gob felt like he was melting into him from those alone—

_ Ding dong! _

Tony rolled his eyes as they pulled apart. “Should’ve expected that.” He looked around for his clothes, yelling at the delivery guy that he’d be there in a minute when he rang the doorbell again. 

* * *

Tony insisted on cleaning up after lunch, even though Gob didn’t want him to lift a finger. But at least with Tony doing that, Gob could lift his own fingers and put them on the ivories. 

Well, the plastic ivories of his keyboard. Not a real piano, unfortunately.

Not that real pianos used ivory anymore. Or at least he didn’t think they did.

Whatever, not the point. He shook his head at himself and sat down at his keyboard while Tony put away the leftover pizza. He turned on the keyboard and, after a moment of thought, started to play a Chopin piece he still had memorized. It was one of the first of Chopin pieces he had learned, and he remembered how proud he had been. He had played other composers before, but Chopin was such a big deal in pianist repertoire. 

Sometimes he really wondered why he quit piano lessons.

By the time he finished, Tony was back in the living room, sitting in a chair near the keyboard. “What was that?” Tony asked. “It was beautiful.”

“[ Chopin’s Nocturne in E-flat Major ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZUw78FXpG4).” Gob smiled. “It was one of the first pieces I brought to a piano competition.”

“Did you win?”

“It’s not really a thing to, like, win. You just get rated,” Gob explained. “But, yeah, I got a 1—Top rating.”

“That’s impressive.”

Gob shrugged. “It’s an easy piece.”

Tony wanted to insist it wasn’t. He didn’t know why Gob felt the need to underplay his piano skills, when he loved to brag about pretty much everything else. But instead of getting into that again, Tony asked, “So, are you serenading me now? Is that another birthday present?”

“That’s the plan,” Gob said.

Tony grinned; he was honestly excited for that. “What are you gonna play?”

“Depends on what you wanna hear.” 

Tony leaned back in his chair and said, “How about dealer’s choice for now?”

Gob paused. “…Am I the dealer?”

Once Tony clarified that, yes, he was, Gob nodded and put his hands back on the keys. He played through a few different things, some classical, some pop (though he didn’t sing along to them), and then, partly just to tease Tony, he played the [ intro music to _ Cats _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54hRJGGtrsk) _ . _

“You mention liking a musical _ one time…” _ Tony said under his breath. When Gob finished it up with a grin, Tony said, “Okay, I have a request.” Gob nodded eagerly and Tony asked, “…How much would you hate me if I asked for Billy Joel?” 

“I’d only hate you if you made me do ‘Piano Man’,” Gob said. After a moment, he added, “But, even then, I wouldn’t hate you. Because it’s your birthday. And I’m a sweet person.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tony teased. “But, yeah, lay some Billy on me.”

Gob thought for a moment before smirking and playing a song that totally counted as his theme song. True, the piano normally was phased out by a guitar, but he could make it work.

As soon as Gob played the piano intro, Tony laughed and nodded his head. He _ loved _ that one. Gob grinned and, maybe just to show off a little, he started to sing. [ _ “Come out, Virginia, don’t let ‘em wait; you Catholic girls start much too late. But sooner or later, it comes down to faith. I might as well be the one…” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Crif5E67ar0)

Tony definitely _ was _ impressed. Though he had heard Gob sing a few times to the radio or records they played, he hadn’t heard him sing while playing piano at the same time. He had to admit, it was pretty damn sexy to him. Maybe Gob didn’t have the best voice, but he had charisma and he sang the song with such a sexy little smirk, as if he knew just how hot Tony found him at that moment. Tony found himself leaning his elbows on his legs and resting his chin on his hands as Gob continued the song.

_ “…I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints. The sinners are much more fun…" _ He grinned and winked at Tony. _"Oh, o_ _ nly the good die young!” _

As soon as Gob played the last chord, Tony applauded for him. “That was amazing,” Tony said. Gob tried to shrug it off, but his grin made it clear he liked the praise. “You got another Billy Joel cover in you?”

Gob played through a few more of the standards. [ “New York State of Mind” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5LkGKJDc3Q) made Tony grin ear-to-ear in nostalgia. [ “We Didn’t Start the Fire” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqkjYKUXERQ) made him laugh as he sang along, especially since none of them had the lyrics memorized, so they both made up a lot of gibberish. The fact that Gob could actually play [“Scenes from an Italian Restaurant”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hxx8IWIvKg0), possibly Tony's favorite Billy Joel song, from memory was beyond impressive. And, again, as a Long Islander, Tony _ did _ appreciate when Gob agreed to play through a rather passionate version of [ “Piano Man ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwVjTlTdIDQ)”, because it was standard. 

Not realizing Gob was about to start another song, Tony looked at the keyboard and said, “I have no idea how you play this thing." Gob looked up with slight confusion. "I learned how to read sheet music in school, and I played a little violin, but this is all a puzzle to me.” He looked back at Gob and said, “You’re amazing. Like, really. I have no idea how you do it.”

Gob grinned, pleased with all the compliments. “I mean…I try not to brag,” he joked. Tony laughed outright; his boyfriend bragged whenever he could. Well, at least around other people. Gob was softer with him, more vulnerable. _ Sweeter. _ “I could try to teach you some stuff if you want?”

Tony was never someone who liked to look like an idiot, meaning he normally only did things when he knew he’d be good at them, and he had a feeling that piano would not be his thing. But Gob looked like he was genuinely interested and it _ did _ sound fun and Gob was being so _sweet._ “Sure. Why not?”

Due to the lack of space on the little bench, Gob ended up pulling Tony into his lap. Despite being together for seven months, it really wasn’t a position they had been in before, since it kind of reversed their whole dynamic, but Tony found that he didn’t mind. And he normally _ hated _ being reminded that he was shorter and smaller than a lot of people.

And for the next hour or so, Gob showed Tony how to properly place his hands on the keys, what each key was, and how each finger had a number.

“My teacher made me practice scales and arpeggios and chord progressions for _ weeks _ before I got to play music,” Gob said.

“Well, I’m _ obviously _ more advanced than you were, so you should teach me something,” Tony joked. 

_ “Cocky.” _

“You love it.”

“Your cock? Yeah, I do,” Gob agreed. Tony laughed and looked at Gob expectedly. After a few moments, Gob put his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “Okay, can you find the B-flat two octaves below middle C?” Tony took a second to find middle C, then B-flat, and he counted down from there. “Good. Play that and the B-flat on top of it at the same time—no, with the same hand.” Gob instructed him on the rest of the chord and then the arpeggio following that, unable to add, “If you practiced scales and arpeggios first, it would make this a lot easier.” Tony rolled his eyes and then Gob instructed him on crossing over his left hand to play G and F.

“So, when it’s all in the right rhythm…” Gob trailed off and played the measure for him. Tony chuckled and nodded. Of course Gob was trying to teach him the beginning of “Bohemian Rhapsody”. 

“And that stays the same for three measures,” Gob said, still playing. “Then G minor…” he played that measure, “C minor…C minor to F Major, then back to the opening B-flat Major stuff again…G minor…C minor and he uses a fucking chromatic lament bass line to modulate to a new key…” Gob played through the bass line and ended in the new key, _ “Mama, ooo, didn’t mean to make you cry…” _ He looked over at Tony, who definitely looked lost.

“…I think I’ll let you handle the piano stuff,” Tony said, shaking his head. 

Gob laughed. “C’mon. I’m sure you can do this. At least the first one.” He nuzzled his nose in Tony’s neck. “You have some _ very _ talented fingers.” 

“You do know that from first-hand experience,” Tony mused. Gob kissed his neck a few times and Tony eventually smiled and said, “Okay, show me again.”

It took some time, but Tony managed to get the first few patterns down. 

“You know I won’t remember any of this by tomorrow,” Tony warned. “Or even later tonight.”

Gob shrugged. “It was still fun.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. Definitely.” 

“And maybe I’ll bring my keyboard around a bit more often,” Gob suggested. “Teach you a bit more.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I have what it takes to get that good,” Tony said. “But I wouldn’t mind hearing you practice some. And we could work on integrating it into your magic act.” 

Gob couldn’t help but smile and hide his face against Tony’s neck. He couldn’t remember the last time someone besides his mother loved him playing the piano that much, if _ ever. _

“I’d like that.”

* * *

When Gob realized how close they were to his dinner reservation, he told Tony they should get a move on. He also told him that meant he should probably give him the blow job he owed him. “All the phone calls are done now, right? So we’re not gonna get interrupted?”

Tony shook his head. “Still need to talk to Angie.” Some people might’ve assumed he’d be pissed that she hadn’t called already, but he knew his sister could be a bit scatterbrained, and that had only gotten worse since she had taken over running their aunt’s hair salon. Her husband, Josh, helped with a lot of the business-y stuff, but she still had a lot going on.

“…Wanna risk it?” Gob asked.

“Someone’s desperate,” Tony teased. Gob squirmed a little and Tony grinned. “Not now, babe; some other time. I’ll go call her now so we have plenty of time for that later, okay?”

“Okay,” Gob said, actually sounding fairly disappointed. 

“You go get ready,” Tony said. “I’ll try to keep the conversation short.” Gob nodded and went to Tony’s bedroom. It was a nice place, so he had to make sure he actually looked presentable.

Tony grabbed the phone and pressed the speed dial for Angela’s place. After a couple of rings, she picked up and answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, Angie, it’s Tony.”

“Tony, oh my god—HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I _ swear _ I was just about to call—”

“It’s fine,” Tony said. “I mean, I was obviously _ heartbroken _ and assumed you had _ forgotten _ about me—”

“Oh, shut up,” Angela laughed. 

“But, really, it’s fine. You _ are _ the last of the family I’ve talked to, but I like saving the best for last.”

“Aww. Well, same on my birthday,” Angela replied. Tony heard the voice of a man yelling in the background and Angela added, “Josh says happy birthday, too.”

“Tell him thanks from me,” Tony said. 

“I will,” she said. “So, how does it feel being old?”

“Coming from the woman a year older than me?”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Tony rolled his eyes but laughed softly. “It’s weird. I don’t feel twenty-six.”

“Maybe your young love is keeping you youthful at heart,” Angela teased.

“Maybe…”

Angela could tell something was bugging her brother just from the tone of his voice. “You okay, Tonio?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” Tony said. But, after a moment, he went to the kitchen for a bit more privacy and asked, “…Can I ask a hair-related question?”

“Of course.”

Tony bit his lip before quietly asking, “If I, hypothetically, found a gray hair, does that mean I’m for sure going gray?”

“Not necessarily,” Angela said immediately. “Sometimes a random gray hair can just pop up. And, hey, going gray is better than going bald.”

“Don’t jinx it!” Tony hissed.

“Tony, you’ve got one of the fullest heads of hair I’ve ever seen and have you _ seen _ our family?” Angela scoffed. “You’re not at risk of that anytime soon. I promise.”

“If you say so,” Tony grumbled. “I wish you were here. I don’t trust anyone else to dye my hair.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Angela said immediately. She laughed and said, “Tony, babe, I _ seriously _ doubt that you’re going gray. And, even if you are, the silver fox look is _ very _ sexy. And, hey, your little boyfriend seems into the older types.” 

_ “Thanks,” _ Tony said sarcastically. 

“Tony, come on, you know I’m kidding!” Angela insisted. “You’re only twenty-six.”

“And Gob’s only _twenty-one_ _ ,” _ Tony said quietly.

After a short pause, Angela asked, “Are you doubting this whole thing?”

“No,” Tony said immediately. “I’m not. I…god, I never thought I’d feel like this about anyone.”

“Awww,” Angela cooed. It was nice hearing her brother so happy and in love; it was such a new thing for him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “But…I don’t think we’re too far apart to be together or anything, I just worry that…you know, what if he doesn’t want this to be…” he trailed off, trying to think of the right words. “I know he’s committed to me. And that he loves me. He’s done all this stuff today and we’re always together and everything, but…you know, I _ do _ have to start slowing down. On drinking and everything, like I actually _ feel _ alcohol the next day now. And I _ like _ quiet nights at home. And…and, I don’t know…I might want this to be a…a _ long-lasting _ thing, you know?” 

Angela raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t realized how serious Tony was about Gob, but that was basically a _ marriage proposal _ coming from him. “Wow,” she said. “You’ve come a long way from telling me about how you wanted to fuck the cute twink who came to your first _ Rocky Horror _ performance.”

“I know. And it’s scary. Especially when he might consider twenty-one too young for whatever this is.”

“Well, the youngest you’re supposed to date is half your age plus seven, right?” Angela mused. “Thirteen plus seven is twenty, so you’re pretty safe.”

“I’m serious, Ange,” Tony groaned.

“I know. And that’s the problem,” Angela said. “I’ve never known you to overthink this sort of thing. Which I guess means you really _ are _ serious about him. Which also means you need to take a chill pill, because overthinking it can definitely lead to destruction.”

Tony thought about it before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I always am,” she teased. “So, what have you been up to today to celebrate? Any big plans?”

Tony laughed a little. Ever since he moved away from his family, he hadn’t really gotten into celebrating his birthday. Just a year ago, his answer had been that he was taking the day off from everything to just relax. A couple of years before that, the answer was that he was going to grab some drinks and possibly find a hook-up, because it was his first birthday away from home and he was feeling particularly lonely.

“Gob has done some stuff,” Tony said, smiling from ear-to-ear. “He told me he had to work a bachelorette party last night, but he actually got my roommate to get me out of the apartment so he could decorate it and surprise me. And then kicked out my roommate so we could have sex at midnight."

“Hot,” Angela teased.

“Very,” Tony said. “Then he woke me up with breakfast in bed. Homemade. And he’s really not much of a cook, but he worked _ really _ hard to learn this pancake recipe. It was actually really good, too. And you know how we’re all picky about anything sweets-related.”

“True,” Angela agreed.

“Then he planned a movie marathon. We watched _ Dirty Dancing _ first, since we both love it, of course. But even though he’s not a huge fan of _ The Breakfast Club, _ he put it on just for me,” Tony continued, smiling at the thought of it. “He _ did _ fall asleep during it, but he obviously got up early to make breakfast, so it makes sense.” He couldn’t stop himself from admitting, “It was honestly kinda cute, since he had laid down with his head in my lap and everything.”

“Very cute.”

“Then we ordered in some food…had some more fun while we waited,” Tony grinned. “And he brought his keyboard over. Played me some songs…he even did ‘Piano Man’ for me, even though he’s not a huge fan of playing that one. And he taught me some stuff about it, which was a lot more fun than I expected. And we’re getting ready to go to dinner, but he won’t tell me where we’re going. Just somewhere fancy.”

_ “Awww,” _ Angela said genuinely. “He’s put in a lot of work, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah. Especially for him,” Tony admitted. He loved Gob, but he knew as well as anyone that he could be lazy. And Tony knew he cared about him, he really did, but trying so hard to make the day special for him, even if it was as simple as putting in his favorite movie or playing his favorite songs, really made Tony feel all…_ soft. _ Like, in a good way. All of it reassured that Gob really _did_ appreciate him.

“Obviously I need to come visit sometime soon, ‘cause he sounds like a total sweetheart.”

Tony smiled softly and nodded, even though she couldn’t see him. “Yeah. He’s really sweet.”

* * *

Gob had searched for the right restaurant for a while, wanting to spoil Tony with a really nice meal, but well aware that he couldn’t run into his parents, which ruled out a lot of places. But then he remembered this one place where his mom had made a bit of a scene—not headlining the newspaper big, but big enough that there was no way they’d allow her in there again. 

Gob pulled up in front of the restaurant and tried to race out to open Tony’s door, only for the valet to beat him to it. _ Motherfucker. _ Gob gave the man his keys before leading Tony inside, delightfully taking in Tony’s expression.

“Woah,” Tony said as he looked around. “This is…_ woah.” _ He had definitely never eaten somewhere so _ fancy _ before. Well, maybe at the hall in Boston when his sister Lizzie got married to her husband, cause he was some rich dude from a family of Harvard graduates. But besides that, he had definitely never been somewhere so nice. It was just so _ ornate, _ and there was a dress code and even a coat check that he was sure probably held minks in the winter, even though it was only, like, forty degrees at the worst during Newport Beach’s coldest winters.

Tony never really got intimidated—it was the scrappy little New Yorker in him—but he actually _ was _ kind of intimidated by how _ nice _ the place was.

Once they were seated in a little circular booth, Tony looked at the wine menu and his eyes widened. It was full of all these foreign names and actual French cities listed as the source. _ “Jesus,” _ Tony said. He had dreamed of eating at places like this in his wildest fantasies where he was a rich, successful magician, but he never thought he’d be eating there on his birthday in his mid-twenties. “You’re sure you wanna spend your money on me?” Tony asked with a slight laugh.

“It’s my parents’ money, remember?” Gob said with a grin. He liked spending his parents’ money on dates and things they definitely would never approve of. Tony did, too, and he grinned a little at the reminder. “But even if it _ was _ my money, I’d wanna spend it on you.” Tony grinned like an idiot and nodded as he opened up his menu.

Honestly, it was almost like a completely different world, like they were eating in some alternate universe. Tony knew his boyfriend was filthy rich, but Gob was so at home in dive bars and clubs and at his apartment that it was hard to remember that sometimes. So seeing him tasting the wine and actually thinking about the flavors and the notes of oak or whatever was so bizarre. Not in a bad way or anything, it was just…_ weird. _ Especially since he knew Gob wasn’t the biggest wine drinker.

“I really didn’t think this sort of thing would be your scene,” Tony said after they ordered. “You’re not really into wine and all this food and stuff.”

Gob shrugged at first. “I grew up on this,” he said. “It’s not my favorite, but I don’t hate it or anything. I think it’s fun to get all dressed up and have wine and stuff every now and then. When it’s something special. Like your birthday and stuff.”

Tony figured he could understand that.

And, really, he was grateful Gob took him. The wine was _ amazing— _like, so amazing that Tony was a little afraid he was never going to enjoy his usual cheap brand anymore. 

“I can see why rich people eat at places like this all the time,” Tony said after the waiter re-filled both his wine and water glasses. He felt like he was getting waited on hand and foot. Still, as he ate his salad course, he admitted, “It’s almost _ too _ classy and elegant.”

Gob frowned and swallowed his mouthful of spinach. “Really?”

Tony shrugged. “It’s just…_ so _ different from what I’m used to,” he said. At Gob’s face, he quickly said, “I’m loving this for my birthday, though. I’m having a _ great _ time. And if you ever wanna buy me a bottle of this red again, I am all for it.” Gob nodded, but he had a look on his face, a look Tony didn’t notice as he looked around the restaurant again. It really looked like a place out of a movie.

“You know,” Gob said quietly, “I think I owe you something.”

“Gob, you don’t owe me anything—”

“Oops. Dropped my napkin,” Gob said. “Clumsy me.” 

“I’m sure the waiter can get you another one,” Tony said, not getting the situation at all.

“No, no, it’s cool, I’ll find it,” Gob said, pushing the table back just a little. He went underneath it, the table cloth hiding most of him from view. Tony shook his head and grabbed his wine, taking a sip as he waited for his boyfriend to re-emerge.

He nearly did a real life spit-take as said boyfriend grabbed at the napkin in his lap.

“Gob!” Tony whispered. “That’s _ mine; _ yours is on the floor somewhere.”

There was a small silence before Gob said, from under the table, “You really don’t get what’s happening, do you?”

It took Tony a moment to connect the dots—and he immediately felt like an idiot for not getting it sooner. “Oh my god,” Tony said as Gob moved the napkin completely off his lap and undid his belt. 

Part of Tony wanted to get Gob out from under the table. This was the nicest place he had ever been, and he wouldn’t be able to live it down if they got caught.

But that was only a very small part of him. The idea of getting caught was ridiculously hot, of course, and the idea of Gob blowing him while all these fancy, old couples ate around them, with no idea something so explicit (and so very gay) was happening, was pretty hot, too.

Almost as hot as Gob’s mouth always was.

Tony pulled the table a bit closer to him just to be safe as Gob pulled his cock out from his fly. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as Gob started to stroke him. Even though he couldn’t see Gob, he could easily imagine his face and how he was looking at him, licking and biting his lips as he waited to take him into his mouth, getting almost as excited to suck him off as Tony was to _ get _ sucked off. Gob always loved it so much. The first time he sucked Tony off to completion, Gob came so quickly he barely had to be touched.

“You better not get as wrecked as you usually do,” Tony muttered. He knew Gob heard him by the small noise that came from under the table, a noise that went straight to his cock. “Or be as loud as usual,” he added, not even trying to tease him that time. As hot as the idea of getting caught was, he really _ didn’t _ want to be, and Gob obviously had a tendency to be loud.

Of course, that made it rather ironic that Tony made a noise just seconds later. Unable to see what Gob was doing, he had been shocked to feel him lick over the head of his cock. Thankfully, it was quiet enough that no one noticed, but a sense of fear ran through him all the same.

And, yeah, a thrill of arousal coursed through him as well.

He could practically feel Gob smirk at that, though. He knew how much Gob loved when he got him to react as much as he normally did. Tony cleared his throat and tried to look casual as Gob start to suck lightly at the head of his cock. While Gob made a few small hums, Tony knew no one could hear him from their tables. He pulled at the table cloth, adjusting it to help ease his mind, and then let his head lean back in the booth as Gob continued to bob his head.

One of Gob’s hands went to his balls and Tony bit his lip. Gob played with them, rubbing and cupping them as he continued to bob further down his shaft. He realized he had to look weird to anyone who glanced their way, biting his lip and gripping the table as he sat across from an empty spot. He did his best to relax and look normal, grabbing his water glass and taking a small sip.

Gob suddenly slurped around his head, maybe a bit louder than preferred, and Tony’s hips bucked at the unexpected sensation. _ “Jesus Christ,” _ he whispered, actually blushing as he hoped and prayed that no one had looked his way. Gob pulled off his cock and Tony felt the weirdest mix of disappointment and relief.

“You doing okay, babe?” Gob asked, the grin evident in his voice.

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed. “Just keep sucking me off."

“Yes, _ sir,” _ Gob responded quietly from under the table, sounding very amused. Tony pursed his lips at the response, but soon was biting at his lips as Gob went all in, bobbing fast and sucking hard around him. His tongue pressed against the underside of his cock as he kept bobbing. Gob was obviously determined and, after a bit of a struggle, he felt Gob’s nose pressed against his pelvis.

“Oh, Jesus _ Christ,” _ Tony whimpered. Suddenly, Tony regretted the hours they had spent seeing how much Gob could fit in his mouth if he tried hard enough. Tony put his elbow on the table and bit his brought his fist to his mouth, trying not to cry out as Gob swallowed around him. 

“Everything okay, sir?”

Tony nearly jumped and he heard a small wet noise from under the table at that. Thankfully, the waiter didn’t notice. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine,” Tony said. “The salad was _ great.” _

“Glad to hear it, sir,” the waiter said. He put out their main courses on the table and looked at where Gob had been sitting. “Do you know if your companion is done with his salad?”

Tony paused, trying not to moan out loud as Gob decided it was a good idea to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock. He blinked a couple of times and then said, “Yes, he’s done.” Unable to help himself, he added, “He’s feeling a little full right now.” He was pretty sure he heard Gob snort from that under the table. 

The waiter went ahead and picked up Gob’s salad plate as well as Tony’s and loaded them onto his tray. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Tony said, possibly too quickly, since Gob was bobbing around him yet again and the thrill of someone getting so close to finding them out was starting to affect his cock and he was sure he was gonna come very, _ very _ soon.

“Let me know if you need anything,” the waiter said. Gob sucked particularly hard and Tony made a small noise, bringing a fist back up to his mouth. “Sir?”

Tony panicked, even as his arousal grew. “…Sorry, just…forgot to say grace. Gotta do that”

“Oh, of course,” the man said, looking apologetic. He left Tony alone as Tony, trying to imitate what he had seen on TV shows and in movies, brought his hands together.

Gob’s laughter vibrating around his cock didn’t help matters.

But before Tony could say anything, Gob was humming as he continued to bob, taking as much as he could of Tony down his throat again. And the anxiety of someone possibly hearing him or looking over at them while he was this close pushed him over. He partially covered his mouth with his hands and bit hard on his lips, his eyes closing. He felt that coiling sensation building in his stomach, tightening and tightening until his hips were springing forward as he came. He bit so hard on his lips he wouldn’t have been surprised if he started bleeding. But at least only a few rough breaths came out of his nose as he rode out his orgasm.

When his hips finally came to a still, Gob carefully put him back inside his pants and zipped up. He placed a gentle kiss over his crotch and then placed his napkin back on his lap.

“Is it clear for me to come up?” Gob whispered. 

Tony opened his eyes and, thank _ god, _ no one was looking their way. “You’re all good,” he whispered.

Gob slid back into his seat, only his swollen, wet lips left as evidence of what he did. “Well, amen to that,” Gob said with a grin as he grabbed his wine glass. Tony glared at him and Gob laughed. After a moment, Tony relented and smiled at him, shaking his head before finally eating his ridiculously delicious if overpriced meal. At least Gob had relaxed him.

“How’s your food, gentlemen?” the waiter asked when he came back around. 

“Excellent,” Tony said.

“Extremely,” Gob agreed.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said. “Would you like to see our dessert menu?”

Gob shook his head. “I have something sweet waiting for us at home.”

Tony grinned, both at the idea of whatever Gob had planned and, weirdly enough, the idea of Gob calling it “home” so casually. Especially since he was doing that in front of someone else at such a fancy place. He knew Gob was still cautious about being publicly out just in case his parents caught wind of it. After their Christmas together, Tony could understand why, but it was good to see him making little strides to being more open.

The waiter nodded and left them alone again. “Can’t wait to see what you have planned,” Tony said.

Gob smirked, “Trust me; you’re gonna love it.”

They went back to eating, but suddenly Gob had a weird look on his face as he looked around the booth. “You okay?” Tony asked.

He looked at Tony and said, “Okay, now I’ve _ really _ lost my napkin.”

* * *

Tony had been told to sit and wait as soon as they got back. Gob had some big surprise planned, apparently a bigger surprise than the sparkling wine still sitting in its bottle next to the sofa. Gob had told him not to open it yet, so he just sat there, waiting for whatever his boyfriend had planned.

Finally, Gob called from the bathroom, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, still not sure what to expect.

“You’re sitting down?”

“Yes.”

After a moment of silence, Gob called out, “Can you press play on your stereo?”

“You know I have to get up to do that,” Tony teased.

“Just turn it on and sit back down,” Gob said. He quickly added, _ “Please?” _

“Yeah, babe, I got it,” he said. Tony pulled himself off the couch and pressed play.

[_ Step inside, walk this way _ _  
_ _ You and me, babe - hey, hey! _](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rqs4cMyMLnY)

With the rocking beat that came in next, Tony heard the door to the bathroom slam open. He turned back around to see Gob posed in the doorway in full Hot Cops regalia, from the pants to the all too tight shirt to the hat. He had even put on sunglasses and he was carrying a fake police baton. 

God, it was cheesy and ridiculous and so over-the-top and tacky—

And Tony immediately sat back down to watch whatever performance Gob had planned.

_ Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on _ _  
_ _ Livin’ like a lover with a radar phone _

Once the verse started, Gob started to hit the baton against his other hand in time to the beat as he walked over to Tony, a devilish smirk still on his face. Gob whipped off his glasses once he reached Tony, soon licking obscenely over the baton as the song asked, _ “Demolition woman, can I be your man?” _ Maybe it was too much already, but Tony licked over his lips himself as he watched his boyfriend. And at the next utterance of _ “hey!”, _ Gob winked at him and Tony found himself grinning back.

It wasn’t tacky for _ him _ to enjoy Gob dancing since he was _ his _ boyfriend, right?

_ Razzle ‘n’ a dazzle ‘n’ a flash a little light  
_ _ Television lover, baby, go all night _

Gob moved down to his hands and knees on the floor, writhing just right to the music as his hat fell off, neither of them particularly caring. He looked _ very _ far from the _ “Little Missy Innocent” _ the song mentioned as he rolled his body to the music, all but thrusting against the floor.

_ “Take the bottle,” _ Def Leppard sang as Gob did just that to the bottle of sparkling wine he had placed next to the sofa. _ “Shake it up…” _ Again, Gob did just that, very violently, before placing the bottle between his legs as he remained kneeling on the floor, the neck of it sticking out from his crotch. _ “Break the bubble,” _ Gob stroked his hand over the neck of the bottle like he was stroking himself, and tilted it towards his head. _ “Break it up!” _Gob leaned back as far as possible, his back touching the floor as he kept his knees on the ground. 

_ Pour some sugar on me - ooo, in the name of love! _

Gob popped the cork right on the first word of the chorus, some Prosecco spraying onto his shirt dramatically from the shaking. Tony was honestly impressed at Gob’s timing and showmanship—and, of course, seeing his flexibility was a nice bonus, too. He licked his lips as Gob started to thrust into the air.

_ Pour some sugar on me - c’mon fire me up! _

Gob sat up and took a sip of the wine. With a grin he handed it over to Tony, who took a second to realize what was happening.

_ Pour your sugar on me - I can’t get enough! _

Gob grinned at his boyfriend’s reaction and ran his hands over his thighs.

_ “I’m hot, sticky sweet,” _ Gob mouthed to the lyrics. He rolled his body in Tony’s direction as he continued to mouth with the song, _ “from my head to my feet.” _

He rolled his body again as he stood up, making sure to stick his ass up in the air as he did so, much to Tony’s enjoyment. 

_ Listen!_  
_ Red light, yellow light, green light go!_  
Crazy little woman in a one-man show

As the second verse started, Gob locked eyes with Tony and winked again. While his hips moved suggestively side-to-side to the beat, Gob started to undo the buttons on his shirt, his fingers moving purposefully slowly. He grinned as Tony took a sip of the wine from the bottle without letting his eyes leave Gob’s frame. 

_ You gotta squeeze a little, tease a little, please a little more  
_ _ Easy operator come a knockin' on my door _

Gob had only gotten the first two buttons undone, but he turned around. He bent at the waist slightly to give Tony a better view of his ass as he continued to unbutton. Since he had Tony distracted with other things, he moved his fingers faster over the buttons, not wanting to just tear it open for this performance. Again, all Tony could think about was how Gob definitely didn’t look like a _ “Little Missy Innocent” _ at _ all. _

And _ god _ was Tony more than okay with that.

_ Take a bottle, shake it up _

Gob pulled the shirt down enough to expose the back of a shoulder to Tony. He stood up straight and looked over his shoulder at him with a smirk.

_ Break the bubble, break it up! _

Gob pulled the other shoulder down and looked over at Tony that way, still moving his hips. Then he turned around as he pulled the shirt off completely.

_ Pour some sugar on me - ooo, in the name of love! _

Stepping in between Tony’s legs, Gob continued to move his hips as the chorus played. He wrapped the shirt around Tony’s shoulders, making him lean in closer, some wine splashing on the couch in the process. Not that Tony noticed, or like he’d even _ care _ at that point. Not when Gob was leaning in so close but still not kissing him or anything.

_ “I’m hot, sticky sweet,” _ Gob mouthed again. He licked over his thumb and brought it between his pecs and trailed it down as he mouthed, _ “From my head to my feet.” _ When he reached the waist of his pants, he thrust his hips forward, his crotch basically right in Tony’s face.

As Gob went back to moving his hips from side to side, Tony just watched in amazement. He had seen Gob perform a couple of times in group shows the Hot Cops would put on at the local gay clubs, but he was sure this wasn’t a group number. And he was sure most of his solo jobs didn’t have anything this involved, not with how long Gob had to perform for them and how poor his work ethic really could be. This was choreography Gob had to have come up with himself, something he probably _ practiced _ for him, something he had to have been working on for a while now to get it right.

If he wasn’t so turned on, he would’ve been a little emotional over how touched he was by the work Gob had put in just for _ him. _ And Tony _ never _ got emotional. But, no, he was too focused on how his boyfriend _ really _ knew how to move his hips and put on a show.

_ You got the peaches, I got the cream  
_ _ Sweet to taste, saccharine _

Gob turned to face away from Tony again, that time grinding down on his lap, being sure to do another body roll as the lyrics played, “_ 'Cause I'm hot, hot, say what, sticky sweet, from my head, my head to my feet.” _

He stood up again and faced Tony and mouthed with the band, _ “Do you take sugar? One lump or two?” _ With that, he pulled off his tearaway pants in a fluid motion, and Tony suddenly understood why people screamed and cheered when that happened in strip shows even though they knew it was coming. It was pretty exciting to see that happen up close. Especially since Gob was wearing the golden underwear he had worn to the last _ Rocky Horror _Tony had been in, the one that led to them hooking up for the first time.

_ Take a bottle, shake it up _

Gob straddled Tony’s lap and took the bottle of wine back from him, taking a nice long sip.

_ Break the bubble, break it up! _

He pulled the bottle back from his lips, purposefully letting some of its contents pour onto his chest. Tony watched with wide eyes. It was definitely something he never would’ve thought of as sexy, but the liquid was _ glistening _ in the light of the room. He didn’t even care that it meant some of it was definitely going to get on his nice clothes—it was white wine, anyways, so it wasn’t like it would stain.

_ Pour some sugar on me - oo_ _, in the name of love _

Gob put the bottle down and his hands went to Tony’s shoulders for support, Tony’s automatically going to his waist for extra help. With that, Gob started to basically ride Tony’s lap, thrusting his hips up and then grinding back down to the beat.

_ Pour some sugar on me - g_ _et it, come get it _

Tony couldn’t help but grind back against Gob, hard as fuck in his dumb dress pants from dinner.

_ Pour your sugar on me -_ _ I can't get enough _

Gob’s head fell back and he moaned. Tony honestly didn’t know if it was just an act with the song or if Gob was getting as heated as Tony was. 

_ Pour some sugar on me - oo, _ _in the name of love _

Gob’s thrusts calmed down to simple grinding against Tony’s lap.

_ Pour some sugar on me - g_ _et it, come get it _

Gob grabbed Tony’s hands from his waist and moved them to his chest, to his shoulders, sliding them down his torso, encouraging Tony to touch him. And Tony didn’t need to be encouraged twice. 

_ Pour your sugar on me! _

Tony’s hands slid over Gob’s body, not at all minding how he was slightly sticky from the wine along his chest.

_ Pour some sugar on me! _

Tony’s hands moved to Gob’s thighs where they rested on either side of him. He squeezed firmly, his eyes taking in the prominent bulge in Gob’s golden underwear as his boyfriend continued to grind his ass against him.

_ Sugar me! _

Gob thrust up into the air a few more times with the final chords from the guitar before finally coming to a still, his head falling back dramatically, his back arched, looking like something out of one of Tony’s fantasies.

After a few moments of silence, Gob lifted his head back up and looked at Tony. His cheeks were slightly flushed from his dance, and probably from how hard he was, as he looked Tony in the eye. He breathlessly asked, “Did you like it—”

Gob was cut off as Tony brought their lips together. Gob made a small noise of surprise at the sudden kiss, but soon leaned into it, rising slightly onto his knees as Tony pressed his tongue into his mouth. Tony’s hands moved up Gob’s thighs to his hips and then reached behind him, gripping his ass over the golden underwear with a slight moan. He adjusted his hands to slide underneath the fabric, and Gob eagerly adjusted his position even more to give Tony easier access. He brought a finger to Gob’s crack and started sliding down, only to soon pull his lips back and look at Gob with a raised eyebrow.

With a slightly sheepish smile, Gob said, “I prepped when I was getting dressed. Kinda hoped you’d wanna pounce me, so…”

Tony lightly pressed his index finger against Gob’s lubed up hole, the tip of his finger easily pressing in. “I love a man who thinks ahead,” Tony murmured, pressing his finger in just a bit deeper. “Just wish I could’ve watched.” 

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise,” Gob said breathlessly, trying not to show how affected he was by just Tony’s finger.

Adding another finger, Tony asked, “Any other surprises I should know about? Too many more might give this old guy a heart attack.”

Gob was grinding down against Tony’s fingers, biting his lip. He took a moment to reply, “Just that…I thought I could ride you. Right here. Know you love watching me ride your cock.”

That he did. Tony moaned softly and pressed in just the tip of a third finger into Gob before pulling all his fingers out completely, Gob whining immediately. Pulling his hand out of Gob’s underwear, Tony slapped his ass once and said, “Go get the condoms and lube. Now.” Gob nodded and quickly got up from Tony’s lap.

Tony quickly slid his pants and underwear off of him and was starting on unbuttoning his shirt when Gob came back in, his underwear already discarded. Gob quickly got a condom onto Tony and lubed him up, back to straddling him just as Tony got his shirt off. The power of teamwork.

“Do you need any more stretching?” Tony asked as Gob started to line up his hole to Tony’s dick.

“No,” Gob said quickly, breathlessly, desperately. “Just need you.” Tony didn’t question him that time. He just watched as Gob slid down his cock until his ass was pressed against the base. His boyfriend always looked so hot like that, so blissed out and turned on and so fucking sexy. Even though he took some time to adjust to being full, he looked so turned on already, his eyes closed and his slightly swollen, wet lips parted.

“I think your dancing turned _ you _ on, too,” Tony said, his hands going to Gob’s hips. “Haven’t even moved and you look ready to come.” He couldn’t help but tease him by adding, “Someone’s a bit full of themselves.”

“No,” Gob replied breathlessly, looking back at Tony. “Full of _ you.” _ As if reminding Tony of that statement, he rolled his hips and Tony moaned. Okay, he had a point. Gob smirked at his response and, with that, started to ride Tony, not bothering with starting slow as he bucked his hips wildly. The fact was that, yeah, they _ were _ both turned on and way too close already to last too long, so why bother going slow?

And after months together, Gob was getting better at finding that angle, that sweet spot that made his eyes roll up in pleasure. It didn’t take long at all that time, and he moaned loudly once he did, his hands on Tony’s shoulders gripping hard, his nails digging into his skin. Tony moaned loudly as well from the slight pain and with how _ good _ Gob sounded whenever he hit that spot and how _ hot _ he looked riding his dick and how _ tight _ he was and just from how fucking _ hot _ he was for him.

“God, you’re so good,” Tony said, his grip on Gob’s hips only growing. “So good at riding me, so good at dancing, so good to me—_ fuck.” _ Despite not even being the one doing the work, Tony was also panting. “Wish I could watch you forever.”

But, even as he wished that, he felt that coiling feeling form in his stomach. That’s what he got for letting his boyfriend grind against him for so long before getting inside of him. He reached forward and took Gob’s cock in his hand, even as the move surprised Gob enough that he was thrown off his rhythm for a moment. He got back on track after a second, moving his hips even faster since he knew Tony had to be close. He was definitely getting there himself, what with how Tony was grabbing him so tightly and how his cock nudging against his prostate and then Tony was leaning forward to kiss along his collarbone and chest, kissing and licking the sweat and wine left on there.

_ “Fuck, _ Tony,” Gob moaned breathlessly, squeezing tight around Tony. Tony bit him particularly hard and he yelped, a mix of pleasure and pain running through his body as Tony moved his hand in order to grab his hips. He held onto him so hard that Gob wouldn’t be surprised if he bruised, and he felt himself getting even closer from that thought alone.

Suddenly, Tony made a low sound in his throat, using the tight grip on Gob’s hips to hold him down as he ground up against him. Gob moaned quietly at his boyfriend's orgasm, trying to fight against the grip to grind back against him, both to help prolong Tony’s orgasm and to help push himself over the edge.

He was so close that when Tony brought a hand back to his cock, it only took three strokes before he was moaning breathlessly, his sweaty forehead collapsing against Tony’s shoulder as he rolled his hips pathetically into Tony’s fist.

Once his orgasm subsided, Gob got off of Tony and Tony quickly got off the condom and threw it off to the side, not particularly caring where it went. He laid down on the couch, completely spent, and pulled Gob down with him. They had to snuggle up close to both lay down on there, but neither of them minded. 

After a few soft, gentle kisses, Tony just nuzzled against Gob’s neck. That wasn’t something he normally did, either; Gob was the one who liked to wrap his limbs around Tony and hold him close and hide his head in Tony’s shoulder. But Gob smiled at the slight dynamic change and pulled Tony in closer as a warmth spread through his chest.

“Told you I was sweet," Gob said softly.

* * *

After basking in the afterglow long enough, Gob admitted he had one more surprise up his figurative sleeve. Tony sat up, putting a throw blanket over his lap, and Gob came back from the kitchen with a cupcake on a plate, a single candle lit in the center. Tony grinned as Gob sang “Happy Birthday” to him as he walked, ending right in front of him. He leaned over to kiss Tony’s forehead and said, “Make a wish.”

Tony looked up at him and then back at the candle. After closing his eyes for a moment to think of a wish, he leaned forward and blew out the candle and Gob laughed. 

“You know, I haven’t had a birthday cake since my twenty-second birthday,” Tony said as Gob sat down next to him.

Gob frowned. “Why not?”

Tony shrugged and unwrapped the cupcake. “…Back home, we all had to work at the bakery, right?” Gob nodded. “We all had our specialties. Like, I make _ really _ good cookies.”

“Oh, I know,” Gob said. He hated when Tony got stressed, but he couldn’t say he minded all the cookies he got as a result of his stress-baking.

Tony smiled slightly at Gob’s response. “Yeah, and Angie’s great with, like, croissants and stuff. I like to say it’s ‘cause she’s flakey herself,” Tony joked. “Daniel makes amazing bread, my mom makes the best cinnamon rolls, and Chiara just does everything perfectly, really. She’s just like my dad when it comes to baking.” He smiled softly and said, “My dad is great at all things baking, but he _ really _ makes the best cake. Like, _literally_ the best cake you’ll ever have. The perfect frosting, these amazing fillings, all these layers…it’s insane. And my twenty-second birthday was my last with them, so…” 

“Oh.”

“Not that this is bad,” Tony told Gob immediately. He took a bite and, after swallowing, confirmed, “Yeah, this is actually pretty good. It’s just…”

Tony trailed off and Gob quietly prompted, “It’s just what?”

For a little while longer, Tony remained silent. Once he had another bite of the cupcake and gathered his thoughts, he said, “I haven’t really celebrated my birthday since then. It used to be my favorite day in the whole year. When you’re in the middle of seven kids, the day that’s all about you is…well, it’s the best day.”

Gob nodded; that made sense.

“We did whatever I wanted to do. My ma would go out of her way to make whatever I wanted for dinner and my dad would work all day on making whatever cake I wanted, and everyone would let me watch whatever movie I wanted and we got to spend a whole day doing things _ I _ wanted to do. No compromises. We always tried to be on our best behavior for everyone’s birthday, just so they had no reason to be rude to us when their birthday came around, so it was always such a fun and nice day.” Tony laughed quietly at the memories. 

He frowned slightly and continued, “But then I left and…well, cakes don’t really ship well, and you can’t be on the phone forever and…I guess I kinda get homesick on my birthdays. I love being here and it’s kinda nice to be away from everyone, but, I don’t know, I miss them on days like this. And when I came out here, I didn’t really have anyone who’d go out of their way to do birthday stuff for me like them, and that combined with getting old—”

“You’re _ not _ old,” Gob insisted, pulling off a piece of the large cupcake to have himself.

“Well, I’m at least getting old_ er,” _ Tony said, rolling his eyes slightly. “It’s made me really not look forward to my birthday all around.” He looked up at Gob and said, “I’m really not exaggerating when I say this is the best birthday I’ve had in years. I…I really can’t believe you planned all of this.”

Gob rubbed the back of his neck. “It was really okay? I kept thinking of more things to do, but I didn’t know if you wanted to just relax or go out or—”

“It’s been _ perfect,” _ Tony said genuinely. “Great combo of relaxing and going out and sex and everything. It’s actually been better than some of the ones from back home.” Tony teased, “Except for the cake. It’s good, but not up to my dad’s level.”

Gob raised an eyebrow. “That’s some damn good cake, then.”

“It is,” Tony said. “You’ll have to come up with me next time I visit and try it yourself.” 

Gob grinned like an idiot. “I’d like that.” 

Tony smiled too and had another bite of the cupcake. Gob picked up the bottle of wine and had a sip as Tony asked, “…How long did you work on that dance?” 

Gob ducked his head slightly as Tony took the wine for a sip from the bottle as well. “…I came up with the idea, like, a while ago. Didn’t start choreographing it until…two months ago?”

“Two months? Just for my birthday?”

“Well…if it had been ready for our sixth month anniversary, I would’ve tried to do it for that, but I planned on it being a birthday present,” Gob said sheepishly. “It was a lot of work; I practiced the cork thing a _ lot _. It still didn’t explode as much as I wanted it to, but my mom kept yelling about her wine getting stolen, so I couldn’t keep practicing it.”

For a moment, Tony just stared at him. Slowly, he shook his head, a large smile on his face. “I can’t believe you were planning this months in advance.” He quietly asked, “You really thought we’d still be together?”

Gob looked at Tony in confusion. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

After a sigh, Tony finally admitted what he was afraid of. “I know you love me and I love you, I just…I’ve wondered,” he impressed himself by not saying his new catchphrase at that, “if maybe you _ would _ find me too old for you. Or maybe get bored and not want to settle down when you’re only twenty-one.”

A long silence fell over them. Tony was convinced that he had ruined the whole day, that Gob was going to realize that he _ was _ too young to be settled down, that Tony _ was _ too old for him, that everything was going to end right there on his birthday. See, this was why Tony didn’t let himself get attached to people or date or be vulnerable in any form—

“You know, there was a song I wanted to play earlier,” Gob said suddenly. “But you distracted me and…” He got up and, not wanting to sit at his keyboard naked, he put his underwear back on.

Tony watched as Gob settled himself down again and turned on the electronic keyboard. He knew Gob got distracted easily and could change subjects and moods out of nowhere, but the look he had on his face made Tony realize this had to be something important. So, Tony took a sip of wine and watched as Gob centered himself.

He started with an intro he could recognize, but he couldn’t place what the song was right away. Even when he started to sing, he didn’t recognize it right away.

_“Don’t go changing to try and please me; you never let me down before. Don’t imagine you’re too familiar and I don’t see you anymore,”_ Gob sang, his voice possibly a bit rougher from the activities of the day. _“I would not leave you in times of trouble; we never could have come this far. I took the good times, I'll take the bad times, I'll take you just the way you are…”_

Tony shook his head with a small smile. He apparently needed his Long Island card revoked for not recognizing Billy Joel right away. In all fairness, he normally skipped over the ballads.

_“Don't go trying some new fashion. Don't change the color of your hair,”_ Gob continued. Tony couldn’t help but laugh quietly at that. _“You always have my unspoken passion, although I might not seem to care.”_ Gob smiled himself as he continued, _“I don't want clever conversation; I never want to work that hard.”_ Tony laughed again, a little bit louder. That was definitely true of Gob. And of himself, too. _“I just want someone that I can talk to. I want you just the way you are…”_

As the song started to build, Gob closed his eyes and focused on the emotion he was feeling. He always felt like he could express himself best with music, because when he tried to talk he always got _ too _ emotional or too mean or too involved and it was simply a _ mess, _and always so. Using someone else’s words always worked better for him, and using his fingers to really express all the extremes he felt worked best for him.

_“I need to know that you will always be the same old someone that I knew,”_ he sang. He looked over at Tony and asked, _“What will it take ‘til you believe in me the way that I believe in you?”_ Tony’s eyebrows furrowed together, almost feeling guilty for doubting Gob. But he continued to look as Gob continued, _“I said I love you and that's forever, and this I promise from the heart: I could not love you any better. I love you just the way you are…”_

Tony looked down as Gob played a musical interlude. Tony didn’t get emotional. _ Ever. _ Despite his loud, dramatic, emotional family, Tony didn’t tear up, whether he was happy or sad or anything. But he found himself blinking really fast as Gob performed that sappy, sweet love song that felt all too real and personal and perfect for them, every word hitting home and making it clear just how seriously Gob felt about him. It was just as seriously as Tony felt about him.

_“I don't want clever conversation; I never want to work that hard. I just want someone that I can talk to; I want you just the way you are…”_ Gob wrapped up the song with a final chord and then looked over at Tony, waiting to see his reaction.

Tony slowly looked back up at Gob. “…And that’s really how you feel?” Tony asked, just to be absolutely sure.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s…that’s how I feel.”

After a pause, Tony slowly smiled and nodded. “Same.” They both laughed quietly and smiled at each other. “You were right, you know; you _are_ sweet.”

Gob grinned. “I know.” He also added, “And I really am hot, sticky, sweet at the moment.”

“Me, too,” Tony said. He stood up and asked, “Wanna wash off?”

Gob raised an eyebrow and asked, “Shower sex?”

Tony thought about it. "Just hands?”

“I'd like that,” Gob said brightly, standing up as well. “You’re too short to fuck me standing, anyways.” Tony hit him. “Hey! I love that you’re small.” Tony glared. “It’s not like you’re small where it _ counts.” _ Tony’s face softened slightly. “And, like I said, I love you just the way you are. Remember?”

Tony smiled despite himself and rolled his eyes. At least they finally had a song outside of _Rocky Horror._

* * *

After some lazy jerking off in the shower, the two brushed their teeth and, without question, got into bed. Even though it was still before midnight, as in they still had plenty of time to do other things, the two of them were content to lay down, both of them very happy with the day they just had. 

“What did you wish for?” Gob asked suddenly. “You know, when you blew out your candle?”

“If I tell you, it won’t come true.”

“You really believe that one?” Gob gave Tony a look. “Do you believe in Santa, too?"

“I'm _Jewish,_ Gob."

"Doesn't answer my question."

Tony snorted. "No, I don't. But I’m allowed to believe at least _ one _ childish thing, thank you very much."

Gob sighed. “Fine. _Don’t_ tell me.”

Tony smiled as his boyfriend pouted. “All you need to know is that it came true.” Gob dropped his pout and grinned. He had a feeling that he knew what the wish was. And as much as he wanted to point out how cheesy that was for Tony to wish for or even say, especially someone so proud of being a New Yorker with a penchant for cynicism, Gob decided not to make fun of him for it.

Gob was just a sweet person that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Dee and Rebecca! I'm sorry this didn't get up until after your birth months and that it had to be a combined present. Work has been crazy lately so I haven't had much spare time to write during it or energy to write after it. I really hope you guys like it! Thank you to both of you for always being there to talk to, whether it's about serious things or just over a game of CAH full of Energy™ cards. I love you both, Marta!!!
> 
> Thanks to any and everyone who reads this! I hope y'all like it, too. I apologize for repeating a lot of my tropes, but…I like them lol. Some of these things might show up in the next two chapters of Piano fic because I've been working on them and all my ideas are overlapping. Oops. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all like it! <3


End file.
